Gift of the Heart
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Oneshot in which Jazz gets a Christmas gift he will never be able to forget...


Author's Notes: I have been in an absolutely terrible writers block. Nothing at all seemed to come out right, and nothing I wrote made any sense. Yes, I did repeat myself… Point is, I needed something to get myself out of it and this kinda became that stepping stone. Funny thing is I started two other Christmas fics- _planned_ fics but this one was the one to get finished and it was totally done on a whim. Anyway, keep in mind the boys are still young in this- a few earth years old. Other than that, I think that's all you need to know about it. Much thanks to my fellow Goldfish, Tirya, for being my beta- er… goldfish/beta? You're a splice of two fish? Lol Right… anyway, enjoy the fic and please review! Lettme know if I'm on the right track again. I need to get outta my rut and start writing again, ya know.

Happy Holidays! (I'm early, yes, but still, Happy Holidays!)

**Gift of the Heart**

It was no secret Jazz loved Christmas. After all, he was the one to bring Christmas to the Ark in the first place. It all started with Christmas cards. Every year since they had woken up on their adopted planet, the resident Porsche would go out and buy Christmas cards without fail. Despite, of course, the fact that he lived with each person that was on his Christmas card list. How he got the cards from the stores though, was another question all together since he obviously didn't fit in the doors.

Then there was the "secret Santa" that Jazz had started a few years back; much to some of the Autobot's displeasure- notably Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Brawn. Eventually though, everyone got use to the idea after much more preferring to buy one present verses… well over thirty. Besides, no one made qualms about getting gifts, no matter who they may have gotten them from.

And then there was the Christmas tree tradition Jazz started…You see, the same tree every year was dubbed _The _Christmas tree since Hound would never allow anyone to chop down a tree to bring inside. So, the twins would go out and decorate the same tree right after Thanksgiving every year. That is, after they argued over which color the decorations would be. When they didn't come to a… peaceful… resolution, they split the tree right down the center so that half was red and half was gold. Even Jazz had to admit it did make for an interesting look, although he thought the tree would look much better in black and white.

But this year, was going to be different. He was a bonded mech now and for the first year since they adopted this new planet, he was going to have someone special to celebrate it with.

Now, Jazz knew their bond was still relatively new in the grand scheme of the Cybertronian timeline. But on the other hand he had known Jynx for millions of years, long before he had even joined the war effort. They just hadn't bonded. Even now, he still found himself tracing the signet on his chest just to make sure it was real. Never did he think it would actually happen, and in all honesty, Jynx probably didn't either. She wasn't exactly an easy person to get close to. Yet here he was, a bonded mech. That in itself was almost ironic.

Jazz remembered once upon a time ago, he told himself he would never bond. Even his best friend, Ruse, had always told him he'd never get bonded to anyone. Jazz was well known in those days for being quite the ladies man and one hell of a charmer. He could have gotten away with murder back then. Jazz chuckled to himself. Primus those were some good times. He would never trade it for what he had now, but that didn't mean he'd ever forget them either.

The Ops officer stopped short as he came to his- _their_- door, and gently ran his hand across their names embedded there. Perhaps he was getting soft- but it was always nice just to even see their names together on the same door.

"Love, were you going to open the door, or just stand there?" Jazz spun around at the sound of his mate's voice behind him, startled and embarrassed that he had been caught.

"I thought you were on duty today, Jay." He attempted to cover up his deer in the headlights look. Thank Primus for visors… "Whatcha doin' here?"

"First of all," The femme drew up closer, pushing the Porsche against the closed door. Jazz tried to scoot back even more, but the more he squirmed, the more she pushed on him. "I live here too, and secondly, I told you I had the day off. Thirdly, you were the one on duty today, not me." Jynx practically purred, teasingly kissing the tip of his nose.

That made Jazz squirm even more. It wasn't like Jynx to show affection outside of their quarters in private. He was lucky if she allowed him to so much as hug her without getting back handed if they were anywhere remotely public accessible. Mind you, he wasn't complaining about this sudden urge of affection, but why now of all times?

"Uhh… Jay, I got the day off an'… jus' thought I'd go grab a quick cat nap…"

"A nap?" Jynx raised an optic ridge, drawing back slightly, "you never sleep during the day. What's going on?"

Jazz managed a small innocent grin, "Nuttin', Love. I just uhh… didn't sleep well las' night an' I'm bushed. I'll catch y' later, okay?" The special ops officer twitched again, trying to reach the unlock button without drawing too much attention to his hand. Didn't matter too much, Jynx wasn't looking at his hand. Her optics were glued on his visor, almost as if she were trying to stare him down.

"Alright…" she trailed off warily, "Are you sure you're okay though? You're acting so… Red Alertish."

"Fine." Jazz blurted, finding the lock and pushing the door open. "I'll see ya around, love."

And with that, the door slid closed leaving a very bewildered mate on the other side.

Jynx attempted to forget Jazz's strange behavior, and went back to work in her shop for the rest of the day. And what a day it was. That was the last time she offered to help Wheeljack. His explosions were ten times worse than hers. As it was, she still couldn't hear out of her left audio.

The femme tiredly hit the lock, watching the door slide back open. Strangely enough, however, when she opened the door she found the lights out. Jazz hated to turn out the lights, even when he recharged. Jynx muttered a few choice words as struggled in the dark for a few moments trying to find the lights. Unfortunately, she forgot the block engine she left near the door this morning and became re-aware of it as she went tumbling over it.

"Jazz? You here?" She growled out, searching for the lights again. "It's slagging dark as the pits in here. What did you do? You blew the breaker again, didn't you?" Jynx cursed again, falling over something else this time.

"Naw, not this time, love." Jazz's voice called out sweetly from about five feet away, or so Jynx had estimated.

"Then what the slag is going on?"

Jazz didn't reply. He didn't have to.

All around her, the walls were light up in a multicolor wash that made the whole room glow as if on cue. Jazz had taken Christmas lights and strung them up all around the room… and the couch… and the bed, the television, the desk, her tool chest… everything. It was amazing he hadn't blown on the breaker again after all.

"Jazz… this is beautiful. What- what's this for? What is all of this?" Jynx gaped, spinning around to look at every inch of the room. Even their bodies where light up by the multicolored bulbs.

The back and white, stilled her, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head up to look him in the face. "Merry Christmas, love." Jazz murmured so low it made Jynx shudder delightfully. He had such a wonderfully rich voice that he could make just about anything sound beautiful. But before Jynx could muster up a reply, Jazz had captured her lips, caressing the smooth soft metal with his own lips tenderly. The femme didn't even have a chance to catch her breath or lock her knees. Thankfully, Jazz thought well enough in advance to catch her before her knees gave out.

"M-merry what, love?" Jynx gasped in between kisses, trying to push the Porsche away long enough for her mind to catch up with what was happening.

Jazz chuckled deep in his throat, leaning over to nuzzle the side of her face with his nose. "I said, Merry Christmas. Y' know wha' Christmas is, don'cha?" Jynx weakly shook her head. "Chirstmas is a human holiday, where y' give th' one y' love a gift. Well… there's more t' it than that, but I won' go int' religion on y' right now an' I'll tell y' about Santie Clause som' other time."

"And the lights?"

"They're Christmas lights. Humans put 'um on trees an' on their houses. Didn'cha see th' twins' tree outside?" Jazz rubbed the small of her back gently, and continued to kiss every inch of her face when he wasn't busy talking.

"I-I haven't been outside the Ark in a few days. Backlogged in the 'shop and all." The femme muttered back, taking delight in his fleeting kisses. Weakly, she reached out to wrap her arms around his waist and message his back as he had done hers.

"Then, com'on. I'll show y' what a Christmas tree is." Jazz tugged her out of their embrace and showed her out to the front of the Ark.

There the giant pine tree stood in glittering red and gold garland, lights and tinsel proudly against the snowy backdrop of the Oregon landscape, nestled in the pure white snow banks. By the time Jazz got out there though, a few other Autobots had already tried to get their say in the tree's decorations, as now blue bulbs stuck out against the sea of red and yellow- no doubt from Tracks. There was a few white bulbs among the red too, Ratchet's colors and a few green for Wheeljack.

"Com'on, Jay. You can't see the tree too good down here. Ya want th' best seat in th' house, don'tcha?" Jazz grinned his famous lopsided grin and tugged her arm for her to follow, put Jynx just pulled back.

"I'll take the worst seat in the house if it keeps me from having to climb that mountain again."

"Awh com'on, I'll help ya, I promise." Jynx groaned but followed anyway. It wasn't like arguing with him was going to help. When Jazz wanted something, he was damn well going to get it one way or another. A rather annoying trait at times.

And so the couple hiked up Mount St. Hillary, Jynx lagging behind and shrieking each time she lost her footing… which was the entire way up.

"Now, that," the saboteur put an arm around his mate's shoulder, after both had finally sat down_ safely_ among the rocks, "Is a Christmas tree. See? There's th' lights like I strung up in our room and those little bulb things are ornaments. The long stringy stuff is tinsel and garland. Som'times people put popcorn on string and put tha' on trees, or gingerbread men or candy canes… all kindsa stuff." Jazz heaved a sigh, letting his head hit the rock with a thunk. "Then y' put presents at the bottom o' th' tree on Christmas eve an' open 'um up on Christmas day. Fun aint it? Man, wha' I wouldn't give t' be human fer a Christmas. Jus' t' see wha' it was like."

Jynx watched the whimsical smile spread across Jazz's face and reached out to trace the thin line of his lips gingerly. "What if we just celebrate like we're human then? We could smuggle a tree past Hound, I bet."

The black and white shifted to see her face, "You want t'? Really? I thought y' hated humans."

"I do when they look and or sound like Spike." Jynx shrugged, "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate a human tradition just because I can't stand that little troll. If it will make you happy, Love, I'll learn Christmas."

The saboteur sat straight up like he had just seen Santa Clause fly over the moon. "Y' mean it? This is great! We gotta get stockings, and hot cocoa… that we can't drink… an' cookies fer Santa, an' we gotta read The Night Before Christmas an' wakin' up at three in th' mornin' to see our gifts… Jay, y' hav' no idea how happy y' jus' made me!

Beat and Rhap' are gunna love this!"

Jynx wanted to make a smart mouthed remark at that, but held it back. He was happy, more happy than she could remember ever seeing him in the last few months, that she didn't have the heart to embarrass him. At the moment.

The moment would pass soon enough.

"Hey, love…I've been thinking… ya know, by the way…" The femme kept her optics off his visor, tracing patterns on Jazz's stomach idly. "Been thinking about… well, a lot of things… and wondered, what you thought."

Jazz paused. The last time she said that was when…Slag it better not be what it was the last time. His nerves couldn't handle that one again… He looked back down at her hesitantly, but curiosity had gotten the best of him anyway. He had to ask. "'Bout what?"

"Well… What do you think about…well, maybe a new… Rhapsody and Offbeat need a new…maybe already _have_ a new little bro-"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Please tell me yer kiddin' me…"

"…Merry Christmas, Jazz…"


End file.
